Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door
Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door is a GameCube game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. This game was sent by Samantha & Mallory Lorenz, Herman Perez, Howard Serward Viau, Kelsey & Zach, Tanner & Madison Southworth, Justin & Brandon Reed, Justin Henry, Marissa Mindiola, Larry M. Mendez, Niklas Thomas, Matty, Pauly K., Kyle & William Aitchison. Game Description Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door originally released in Japan as Paper Mario RPG is a role-playing video game and the second game in the Paper Mario series. The Thousand-Year Door has a unique visual style. The graphics consist of a mixture of 3D environments and 2D characters who look as if they are made of paper. At different points in the game, Mario is "cursed" with abilities that enable special moves in the overworld, all of which are based on the paper theme. Mario can fold into a boat or a paper airplane by standing on a special activation panel, and roll up into a scroll of paper or become paper-thin. The game's environments also follow this theme; for example, illusory objects that conceal secret items or switches can be blown away by a gust of wind due to the environment's paper-like qualities. In certain parts of the game, the player controls Bowser in multiple side-scrolling levels based on the original Super Mario Bros.. Additionally, the player controls Peach in the X-Naut Fortress at the completion of most game chapters. Episodes # ω---D # Contact Lens # Poised for Pleasure # Hips, Not Hip # Sweet Curse # Putting On a Show # Bluh Bloop # Petal to the Meadows # Defenseless Old Koopa # Right in the Giblets # How Do You Beat These? # Thowmp Gibberish # Hardcore Fat Albert Porn # Krybaby Koops # The Best Soup Ever # Dead Dad # Shootin' Koopies # Paper Thin Pals # Sexy Mouse # The Mighty Hooktail # Computer Love # Coughin' Kammy Koopa # Senile Goomba # Sewer Adventure # Out On The Town # Boggly Woods # Flurrie's Place # Mario Speaks # Three Lovely Witches # Back in the Day # Puny Puni Prisonbreak # Fighting Piderman # The 101 Puni Party # The Great Jabroni War # Flubmasters # Blow Em' # A Technological Thrashing # Princess! # Some Nice Secrets # Brotherly Love # Gripping Love Story # Rawk Hawk Is The Champ # Rising Up # Some Kool Koopas # An Egg! # Glitz Pit # Little Dino Buddy # Super Hammer # Spiky Brain Suckin' Pricks # Oh... Koops... # The Fighting Never Ends # Storage Room Sneaking # Rank Risers # Koopinator # Get Rawked # Secrets Secrets # Macho Grubba # Grubba's Demise # Terribly Excellent Machine # Not Your Game, Koops! # Deep and Useless Backstory # Moink Moink # Mario Roll-Up # Tour Talk # Koops on the Ropes # Can You Guess His Name? # New Friend # Friend Arin # The Breads # Koopa the Hedgehog # Freaky PC # Mario Trips # A Big Buncha Pirates # An Emotional Moment # Shipwrecked # We Learn Good # The Jump # Quest for Cola # This Guy's The Bomb! # The Skullgem # Spooky Pirate Cave # Jaded Cursed Boat Guy # Where's The Treasure? # Bottles of Fear # Spooky Pirate Boss # The High Seas # Invisible Princess # Back to the Door # I Love You # Old Don Pianta # World's Best Detective # Justice Gets Served # The Diary of Dead Toad # Where's That Sticky Goo? # Celebrity Conspiracies # Too Many Pokeys # Trash Rollin' # Boots of Bounce # The Best Joke In The World # The Grumpy Gamer Show # New Look, Same Me # Big Bowser # Quest For The Ultra Hammer # To The Moon # Far Out # Return to Rogueport # Infinite Whackabump # Old Wonky # Ready The Cannons # Mario on the Moon # Spittin' Out Babies # Floor of Zappies # The Earth is Flat # Quizmasters # Dan's Special Package # Pipes n' Gears # The Final Crystal Star? # Robotic Goodbye # The Phallic Year Door # House of Scary # The Dark Wizard # A Gloomy Battle # Castle of Riddles # Old Foes # Up and Down # Grodus Smackdown # The Big Man Himself # Peach's Final Form # So Many Voices # The Battle Rages On # Finale Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:GCN Games Category:Mario Games Category:RPG Games Category:Long-Running